As the Internet technologies are being developed, various buses have been widely applied to industry field automatization to supervise by a control end an industry field in a real-time manner, and there are different data transmission requirements in different application fields, where particularly the security performance of servo systems, robots, and other systems requiring high precision may depend directly upon the accuracy of field data and control data; and network intrusion events frequently occur over the Internet, where virus information is transmitted to a bus system in which there is a bug in security detection so that the system may break down, thus endangering the security of a nation, a corporate, and an individual due to these events.
There has been disclosed in the Invention of Patent CN103438548B a mobile terminal system and method for remotely controlling a central air conditioner, where air conditioner control software in the mobile terminal is bound in a one-to-one manner and communicates with the centralized controller according to an MAC address and an IP address input by a user to thereby avoid the mobile terminal from operating on a wrong object so as to improve the security and reliability of controlling the central air condition, but transmission of data in the message format including the MAC address and the IP address has failed to accommodate real-time transmission of bus information as required at present, and pure one-to-one binding of the addresses may not guarantee the security of information in the message.
There has been disclosed in the Invention of Patent CN202600464U an intelligent building control, supervision and management platform, where the system includes an address judging module configured to judge whether building device controller address information in a control instruction is correct, and to determine a communication protocol type, where different address encoding types are applicable to different communication protocols. This solution only relates to judgment on the conventional bus device address encoding type, but does not concern any particular address encoding type setting method, and an application thereof to detection of data depth over a special broadband bus.
In summary, the bus in the prior art may suffer from a hidden risk of security in transmission.